coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9165 (15th May 2017)
Plot Chloe stands by her story and goads Toyah, talking about what a good kisser Peter is. Convinced that Peter didn't attack her, Leanne appeals to her not to wreck an innocent man's life. When this also fails, the women threaten to accuse Chloe of assaulting Toyah in a jealous rage. Chloe realises she's beaten and agrees to drop the charges but can't give him an alibi for when Ken was attacked as he had time to get back to Coronation Street after leaving hers. Anna confronts Faye in Phelan's van and gets it out of her that Phelan takes her to the Young Offenders' Institute to see Seb. In a fury, Anna climbs in and drives off with Faye still inside. Roy urges Shona to consider whether she really wants to leave, having sensed that her heart isn't in it. Nick invites Steve to Oliver's naming ceremony but makes it clear that they'd rather he wasn't there. Steve takes the hint and declines. Anna stops the van and rows with Faye for hanging around thugs like Seb and Phelan. Faye gets annoyed at her and runs off. Shona declares the move is off and gives a gives a disappointed Gail back her money. Faye texts Gary asking if she can live with him and Izzy. Phelan quizzes Kevin on the stolen van just as Anna pulls up in it. Leanne gives Peter his alibi, telling the police that she saw him while out with Oliver. Peter is incredulous to hear that Chloe has dropped the charges and he's no longer a suspect in Ken's attack. Toyah admits that she and Leanne got him off. Gary and Izzy take in Faye. Anna is upset and makes Kevin cancel the holiday. Leanne tells Nick that she's remembered seeing Peter the night Ken was attacked. Nick later tells David that he knows she's lying as he saw Peter in Clitheroe Drive at the same time Leanne claimed to have seen him at home in Rosamund Street; he's known the whole time that Peter was innocent but didn't say anything. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Chloe Tipton's house - Living room *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne and Toyah threaten to report Chloe for assault unless she drops the charges against Peter; and Anna climbs into Phelan's van with Faye and demands answers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,700,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes